Resident Evil Diaries: An RPD Journel
by Chaos0283
Summary: A Journel recovered from the remains of what was left of the RPD building. Police Detective Bryan Martin recorded his horrific events throughout the last fews days of the outbreak. Plz R&R. First of many oneshots based on journels and diaries.


**Disclaimer/Claimer:**** I dont own Resident Evil or any of its characters. Resident Evil is a product of Capcom incorporated, the only thing I own about this fanfic is the character and SOME of the events that will be taking place.**

**Resident Evil Diaries**: An R.P.D. Journal

By: Chaos0283

**September 23rd, 1998. 7:30 P.M.**

My name is Bryan Martin. Im a detective at the R.P.D., the rescent reports about what the Special Tactics And Rescue Squad (S.T.A.R.S.) From July are true. I havnt a clue how its possible but it looks like Jill, Chris, Rebecca, Barry and Brad had been right. God I wish I would've listened to them instead of calling them a bunch of liars like everyone else.

Right now we have about twenty civilans holed up with us in the west wing of the R.P.D. I can hear gunshots from everywhere, sometimes even screaming, but nothing good has come out of it so far.

I'll get back to writing in a while, they need me at the front line right now.

**September 23rd, 1998. 8:56 P.M.**

Man, those are some fucked up things. I shot them like at least four times in the chest and they still wouldnt go down. Arnold thinks that they're zombies but all the others think he's starting to halucinate from the bite mark he got from one of them. A civilan went crazy during the first five minutes of the fight and started harassing the others around her. Me and Arnold had to put her down for the safety of the others, thats how he had gotten bitten.

Im down to about five clips left in my handgun, but I had also managed to snag one of Barry Burton's Colt Pythons from the old S.T.A.R.S. office. It really came in handy during the fight against those..._zombies._ There I said it, I know it's kind of strange, but those things are acting just the way they do in the movies.

I hope help arrives soon.

**September 23rd, 1998. 1:34 A.M.**

I really miss my son and wife. Morgan and James if you ever come looking for me and find this diary, know that I am dead and am no longer on this earth. Please dont mourn for me, for it will only make you vunlerable to the nightmare that is ensueing around us.

If it comes down to it, I will put a bullet in my own head before I become one of those things.

**September 24th, 1998. 9:05 A.M.**

Damnit, those things kept breaking down our lines. We lost four of our best shooters to those bastard early this morning. Somehow they had broken through the door and got Benson, Galvin, Truman and Clarkson. Me, Arnold, Jackson and Peter are the only R.P.D. personel left along with the nineteen survivors we have with us.

I gave some of the guns from our fallen comrades to whom ever would take them. Now we just had to reset our perimeter. I really wish Marvin was with us, he would know what to do and how to organize us in an effort to survive.

**September 25th, 1998. 5:05 P.M.**

We actualy managed to hold them off for today, I think it had a lot to do with the hallway we're in. When we had been holed up in the reception area I knew it would've been a matter of time before they got us, but now that we have things long hallway to stay in, we're able to have more room to maneuver around.

Also, just to note this.

Arnold has begun to show strange symtoms. He's become incredibly weak and now he's broken out into a fever. Peter seems to think that maybe its just trauma from when the woman had bitten him, but me, I think it's something worst. Those bites change people, make them weak, its just like in the comic books I use to read when I was younger, theres no way this is just 'trauma'.

Peter is delusional.

**September 25th, 1998. 8:54 P.M.**

I managed to find some food and water for the civilans and wounded. They think that we're going to all die but I have assured them that help will come soon, I wish that I was as confident as I sounded, there's no excuse that we would be the fault of all these people dying along with us.

I just hope my own family is doing okay and is out of the city.

Morgan would know to not worry about me right? Im a police officer, she would know to take James and get out of the city right away, there would be no reason for her to even bother to stay.

Anyways, I need to catch some sleep to have energy for in the morning.

**September 25th, 1998. 10:55 P.M.**

Oh well, I knew it wouldnt last forever. We lost five civilans earlier when the door gave way and they got in. Two men, a woman and two children. God those things are persistent and that fact that they literally tore the children into pieces in front of everyone wasnt the best thing I had wanted to see.

But, we got revenge on those mother fuckers.

Me, Jackson, and Peter had taken them all out with our handguns. That puts us all low on ammo now, we have to find some ammo soon or we're going to be completely fucked.

**September 26th, 1998. 9:05 A.M.**

We moved Arnold into the room where the photo lab was previously at. Also, we managed to find some ammo, along with a TMP that we gave to one of the civilans to help out.

We're down to four officers and fifteen civilans.

The odds are against us.

**September 26th, 1998. 4:34 P.M.**

These fuckers never give up!

A new monster showed up today, that ragged breath, and the tick of talons on wood, the talons themselves, thick, and curved, the claws of a creature that couldnt exist.

Big, the size of a full-grown man, but the resemblance ended there, and it was so impossible that I could only see it in piecesm my mind struggling to put them together. The inflamed, purplish flesh of the naked, long-limbed creature that clung to the ceiling. The puffed gray-white tissue of the partially exposed brain. The scare-rimmed holes were the eyes should've been.

The creatures rounded head dropped back, the wide jaw opening, a ropy stream of dark drool pouring out, and splattering over what was left of a cop we had found. It extended its tongue, eely, and pink, the rough surface shimmering wetly as it slithered out, and out, and out. The snaking tongue uncoiling, and whipping from side to side, so long that it actually _trailed _through the ripped flesh of the corpse.

I'll do more tomarrow. I have to go search the station's second floor for ammo and food.

**September 27th, 1998. 7:34 A.M.**

Jackson is dead. He had told us to stay put while he went and searched past the S.T.A.R.S. office and hasnt been heard from since, so me and one of the civilans whose name is David went to look for him. When we found him, he had been pecked to death by crows. Unfortunately and somewhat greatfully there had been none around and we salvaged what we could off his body.

Thats five set of badges I have now. Jackson, Benson, Galvin, Truman and Clarkson, all good cops who just happens to be dragged into this insane world that is now known as Raccoon City.

On the plus side, we did get a radio transmission from the S.T.A.R.S. office saying that Umbrella was sending in a team to look for us. That's fine with me, I dont care if Umbrella caused all of this, I'll deal with that dilemma when we're safely out of here.

**September 27th, 1998. 10:23 P.M.**

Everyone else is dead, I woke up to find that over half the group of civilans were eating the remaing civilans and Arnold was chewing on what was left of Peter. How could I have let this happen, I had assure them all that we would be safe. Well now im on my own, in the S.T.A.R.S. office I can hear them outside banging on the door in eager anticipation.

Oh, I almost forgot. I found a piece of Marvin Branagh's diary an hour ago, it seems that he too knew about Umbrella's conspiracy but was to late to do anything about it. The next few lines in my journal with be what _he_ wrote down on a piece of notebook paper.

'Comments, description of reported misdemeanor—29-087:

Two of the twelve faux gems that are an integral part of the "clock-lock" at the ornamental main gate of the municipal complex have been removed, between (approximately) 2100 hours yesterday (September 24) and 0500 hours this morning. With many local businesses boarded up at this time, looters have been defacing town property and attempting to take what they believe to be valuable. This officer believes that the perp thought the gems were real, and stopped after removing two (one blue, one green) when he/she realized they were only glass.

This gate (aka "City Hall" gate) is only one of several entrances/exits that lead to the municipal complex. The gate is now locked due to its complicated (and in this officer's opinion, ridiculous) design, which requires that all gems be present for the gate to be unlocked. Until the City Parks Department removes the gate, or until the two gems can be recovered and reinstalled, this entrance/exit will remain locked.

Due to the lack of available manpower at this time, there is no choice but to suspend the investigation of this case.

-Reporting officer Marvin Branagh-

Additional comments, case 29-087, M. Branagh

Sept. 26—One of the missing gems (blue) has turned up inside the R.P.D. building. It's 2000 hours. Bill Hansen, deceased owner of the restaurant Grill 13, was apparently carrying the fake gem when he came here seeking shelter earlier this evening. Mr. Hansen died shortly after arriving, killed by police fire after succumbing to the effects of the cannibal disease. The gem was found on his person, though this officer has no way of knowing if he stole it or where the other gem might be.

With the city now under martial law, no effort will be made to find the second gem or to put this one back—but with several of the streets surrounding the municipal complex now impassable, the need for these gems may at some point become relevant. On a personal note: this will be my last written report until the current crisis has passed. Paperwork doesn't seem—at this time, the need to document misdemeanors seems secondary to the enforcement of martial law, nor do I believe myself to be alone in this assessment.

-Marvin Branagh, R.P.D.-

That's all I have right now that's any REAL importance of what is going on right now, if anyone finds this or the memo that Marvin left behind. Please use this knowedge as a way to get out of the city.

**September 28th, 1998. 10:03 A.M.**

Im still stuck in this office, I've decided to end my life so that I will no longer have to suffer through any of this. Please I pray that god can forgive me, I have done a lot of stupid things in my life but I've always made amends for them. I just hope it's enough to get me into heaven for the sake of my family.

Everything is set up, I have left all my ammo except for one clip in the ammo closet. Even the shotgun I got off of Peter, it's sitting in there for someone to get if they come across it, may god be with you.

**September 28th, 1998. 11:23 A.M.**

Im still alive! I for sure thought that me going out into that crowd of zombies would kill me, it looks like god is one my side and has chosen to give me a little bit more time to try and survive.

So this is what I plan to do.

Im now in the underground parkinglot and am making my way towards the helipad foe when the 'copter gets here. It should be on its way soon, it promised to be here at 12:00 A.M. I only have about half an hour left to get there so this will be my actual last documentation for incase I dont make it.

I think I can actually hear gunshots coming from the first floor, so I've decided to make my way up there. When I arrived I found that it was the Asian American woman from Tuesday, the one who had offered to sleep with me if I gave her my handgun. Wow she is hott, but right now im not interested in sex (Although I'd love to). She's made a proposition for me, if I help her find Ben Bertolucci then she'd 'give me some'.

I know, it seems like a lie. But who cares, it's free sex from a desperate woman, I told her where Ben was and then well...you know what happened next. We did it in a broom closet near the detectives department god it was the best sex I've ever had. Unfortunately it was the last I would have also, the bitch knocked me out and stole my gun and ammo.

Some would say it was well worth it, but now im regreting it. Then to make matters worse, I ran into what appeared to be a gigantic spider and it spat acid at me, melted right through my vest and burned my skin some. I managed to bypass it but now im feeling all dizzzy and everything.

I think I've been poisoned, so this is...the last...of...rw......//..z.....q..q.

**The last two pages have been torn out.**

**Author's Note:**** So what did you guys think? I hope you guys enjoyed it because I gave a lot of effort into writing this. Also, I have to give credit to S.D. Perry for the part about Marvin's Memo, that is strictly her writing, I just used it. Plz R&R. I plan on doing about maybe three more of these based on different people throughout the Raccoon Incident, a guy that was in the Mansion, a guy that was in the Training Facility and lastly a man that has worked for Umbrella since it was created. Later people and plz R&R.**


End file.
